Miraculous Sin
by Synikalangel
Summary: It has been two years since Hawk Moth was defeated, and Chat Noir, having lost his Lady, now owns a night club where he chooses to drown his sorrows in the evenings. Marinette, fed up with the woes of her relationship problems, decides it's time to just start living. Where could things go wrong? NOT AN AU...I promise ;)


**Author Note: Well…here we go again. Another idea I had to put onto paper before it disappeared. Hope you enjoy, there will be abusive relationship moments and of course, probably LOTS of smut. So, you're REALLY going to want to think this is an AU, it's going to scream for you to think that way, but I promise you that you can trust me. This takes place at age 18…heroes defeated Hawk Moth at 16. Okay? Cool? Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Sinful**

Marinette pulled her lower lip gradually between her teeth as she stared at the articles filtering over the screen of her computer. Heat ignited through her entire body, coiling along her soul to reach the sacred apex of her thighs, making the bluenette gasp in hushed tones, looking around her empty room. A heavy guilt pushed against her soul, and she swallowed through her rapidly beating pulse to dissuade it.

Nobody would see, of course, because she was alone, as always, and she would be for a long time. Nathaniel, the only man to _ever _show desire for her had cheated because Mari hadn't wanted to give up her virginity so easily. The bluenette had wanted to wait for that truly special moment, relishing in the absolute desire of their connection, but of course, he'd gone off and screwed the first woman to give him the light of day. Lila. The Italian beauty seemed intent on eradicating Marinette's self worth.

Mari had given Nathan the better part of the last two years (after Adrien had made it clear he was in love with another woman and she felt she needed to move on), but he'd grown exhausted of waiting for her to take the intimate, physical plunge with him. She hadn't known this, in general, until she'd walked into the library today in Lycée to find them fucking each other in the stacks.

Seeing the ginger buried in the brunette beauty fractured her confidence, or lack thereof, to pieces, and she'd fled. Nathan, of course, had tried to text and call several times to explain his position the last few days, but in her warped mind, there was _no_ excuse for him to bury his cock in another woman. Need, frustration, or otherwise. Mari knew she wouldn't be avoiding the man for long because he…had grown rather possessive over the last year, but she needed space for now.

So, Mari's fingers slid along the laptop's mouse pad, clicking another viable link for more information on the location of the famous club, and the words tumbled freely from her full lips before she could stop them. "Miraculous Sin," she whispered conspiratorially into the darkened room, her lights off for privacy.

What a sinful delight, feeling the aching need building between her thighs as she pushed them tightly together as her beautiful eyes read through the information. Reading about the prospects of the popular spot made her squirm, her core becoming a quickly glistening pinpoint of want at the thought of a mouth, hands….a throbbing cock between her thighs.

_Everyone_ in Paris knew about Chat Noir. They knew of his…heated, sex fueled desires ever since he helped Ladybug defeat Hawk Moth almost two years ago and lost…'his Lady' that day. Chat had disappeared for several months, grieving, presumably, over the loss of his 'bugaboo' as he proclaimed her in many media outlets, but nobody was sure what truly happened in his absence.

Peace reigned while he was away, but upon his return, the feline was mostly the same, except…he'd purchased and overhauled a prominent building into a nightclub. He tried to fit in…except… everyone _knew_ his silver tongue could lead _any_ woman to beg for punishment, even if it wasn't her thing. Chat had let himself become enveloped in sexual desires and intrigue.

There were _no pictures_ of the cat heroine. He'd somehow erased himself, digitally. Chat had saved Paris, more than a dozen times, yet his image remained scrubbed from the internet, and she couldn't quite remember what he looked like. Vibrant green eyes and encompassing black leather with golden hair, that was the extent of her knowledge…aside from the rumors of his…mind blowing…skills. Both on the battlefield and _in_ the bedroom.

Her digits fumbled over the desk for her phone, and with deft ease, dialed one of her only friends. "Hey," she muttered softly when she heard the line click to life, listening to the minute hitch in her trembling voice.

"Yo, girl, if you're bothering me about Nathan again, sorry to say, his ass ain't worth it," she growled, almost sleepily, and Mari had to force herself to look at the clock in panic. Oh, okay, it was only seven. She was afraid she'd lost track of an outrageous amount of time and woken the caramel skinned woman.

"N-No," the bluenette said softly, fidgeting a little in her seat as she leaned back from the computer in the dark chamber. "I w-was thinking…"

Her friend hummed softly in response, waiting in the prolonged silence.

"Y-You free tonight?" She pushed up to her feet, moving the short distance to her chaise, falling against it.

"Why? Do you want to go to get ice-cream, or hang out at the ice rink?"

Mari's teeth found her full lower lip one more time as her thighs rubbed together, wondering whether she was making the right decision, but she had just turned eighteen, so, maybe it was time to live a little. Waiting for love seemed….like a dumb idea at this point.

"No, I was thinking about something a little more…sinful."

Alya's resonating gasp echoed through the tiny device in her hand, succeeded by a delighted squeal, forcing her to pull the phone from her ear for several seconds. "_Oh_!"

The eruption of heat through Marinette's face couldn't be quelled as she smiled, using her free hand to cover the blush, not that it really mattered. "Th-That a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, man. I mean, Chat prefers people to wear costumes of some sort to the club," she whispered thoughtfully. "It's not an ironclad rule, of course, but I'd like to make a good impression the first time I might run into him in a non life-threatening situation!"

Alya had met Chat on_ several _occasions while he fought against Akumas with Ladybug. She'd even received interviews from the man, and how she'd avoided endeavoring to jump him, Mari wasn't sure, because from what she'd _heard,_ he was irresistible. Her own recollection of the hero was fuzzy…despite his popularity.

"Oh, Mari, how about we do it after school tomorrow? I want time to shop for a good costume or outfit," the former Ladyblogger whined. "Plus, then it'll be the weekend!"

Mari let her bright blue eyes slide closed, nodding incrementally. She was desperate to delve into the mystery and…forbidden nature of Chat's new alluring world, but she could appreciate her best friend's enthusiasm for preparation.

"Okay, yeah," she muttered softly. "Tomorrow night."

***The next day***

She smoothed her hands down her stomach, feeling the butterflies and the warmth of nausea twisting her delicate abdomen into discernable gossamer knots. She wasn't sure what was causing the new eruption of discourse through her body….the idea of going to a seedy nightclub tonight, or Adrien's new wardrobe.

The model was wearing a skin tight spandex shirt, that accentuated _every _muscle of his shoulders, stomach…arms…leaving _very _little to the imagination, and more heat pooled between her soft ivory thighs.

"He's not _always_ there you know," Alya's soft voice infiltrated the immediate fantasy of the blonde pinning her beneath his body.

"Wh-Who," she rasped, a little confused at the woman's comment, drawing her dark thoughts back to the more appropriate present.

"Chat Noir," the caramel skinned beauty hissed more loudly than necessary, making a few students nearby turn. Even Adrien tilted his head a bit in their direction before returning his attention back to Ms. Bustier's careful tutelage.

"O-Oh," she groaned, pushing her knees together in an effort to ignore the strong sensation of arousal that _both _Chat and Adrien seemed to instill in her nimble body. "Yeah, I know," she hissed, shoving her books into her bag as the bell rang.

"It would be _amazing_ to see him," Alya admitted a little dreamily as Nino approached.

"Is my babe talking about me?" The DJ pulled lightly on the rim of his hat, smiling softly.

"O-Oh, yeah, of course," the usually infallible woman stammered as Mari snorted, pulling her bag over her shoulder, waving a goodbye at the flustered girl.

"Later," she muttered, receiving a panicked stare from the golden eyed woman, but the bluenette blew her a kiss, laughing softly as she exited the otherwise empty room. She walked straight into somebody's hard body on the egress, toppling backwards onto her ass, yelping.

"Whoa," he gasped. "Sorry, Mari!" Adrien's apologetic tone made her chest constrict, and she pushed his hands away gently as he tried to offer his help. She didn't _want_ his help. Mostly, because if he put his hands on her body she'd melt into a puddle of useless heat.

"I'm good," she whispered, ignoring the old feelings of lightheadedness he used to give her as she got up. She _needed_ to get over this dumb infatuation. The model had made it blatantly clear over the years she was just a friend. _Nothing_ more. "That was my fault," she admitted, offering him a small smile. However, as their eyes connected, his emerald orbs pierced through her soul, igniting her, and she forced her stare down so she could breathe. Dammit.

"I should have watched where I was going," he replied softly, he breathed softly.

"No, you're fine," she groaned. "No harm done. Sorry, again," she winced, moving to go around him, and his fingers encircled her wrist, halting her. The point of contact set her flesh alight with electric fire, searing her nerves, and she swallowed the rapidly beating pulse in her throat.

"D-Do you want to hang out tonight, Mari? I mean, I feel like we haven't done that in awhile. I mean you, Nino, and Alya. I know…since my father's death I've been…" His voice trailed off a little as his fingers loosened, allowing her to pull her joint free.

"A-A-Actually, Alya and I a-are going out," she whispered hoarsely, guiltily, and this drew the blonde man's interest.

"Oh? Maybe Nino and I could join you two? I know for a fact he's not busy."

The bluenette clenched her teeth a little, averting her gaze to the floor, again. Should she tell the truth? A lie? Even after all these years, she felt compelled to be honest with the model, drawn in to his….beauty and allure in spite of herself.

"W-We're doing a girls night, but maybe a rain check," she croaked nervously.

"Oh, okay," the clipped tone made her falter, and she frowned, but before her lips parted to question him about it, Mari spotted Nathan in the distance, glowering in her direction.

"I have to go," she squeaked quickly, moving hurriedly down the hall to avoid her possessive soon to be ex-boyfriend's wrath.

***Shopping***

"You should _really_ think about getting a new outfit, Marinette."

"Should I?" She twirled her aqua tresses in her fingers nervously, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'm not sure that's a great idea. I'm just going to forget about everything," she admitted solemnly. "There has to be at least _one_ guy there that doesn't care what I look like," she spat. "I just want to hook up and get out!"

Alya made a strangled sound in her throat but didn't argue, instead, blowing out a loud breath. "Going to lose your sacred virginity to a stranger then?"

It was Marinette's turn to release a sigh. "I've probably just been over thinking it too long. I wanted it to be Adrien all that time, and I suppose that makes me feel like it'll never be the right moment now. I might as well just dive it and get it over with. You know?"

Her best friend paused in front of a shop, regarding her carefully. "It does, in a way, yeah. You're expecting that your special moment is never going to arrive because it was only ever going to happen with Adrien? Now, you're just going to live free?"

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Well, not _too_ free. I just want to do it at least once and see where things go from there." Crimson slithered up into her soft cheeks, and Alya snickered, hooking her elbow, yanking her through the nearby door.

"Alright, but new outfits are the _first_ step!"

***POV Change***

Chat's bright grin dominated his face as his boots walked the railing on the upper floor with ease, prompting the explosion of hollers and applause of the patrons below. He chortled as a few people whistled, but inside, he was upset. He was borderline seething, but he'd never let his fans see. He was hoping a night of fun would whittle away his overwhelming concern for his friend.

He'd wanted to speak with Mari today. He'd wanted to talk to her. They'd fallen so far out of touch that he wasn't sure what to say or do around her any longer, and it made something inside of him hurt.

After the death of his father….after the death of Hawk Moth, and the death...of Ladybug, he'd become so broken and withdrawn. His grief overtook every crevice of his being, and he had been unable to continue life in the same way. He didn't return anybody's phone calls or texts for months. He drank too much, despite having been underage at the time. He'd even started on a heavy dose of antidepressants.

Adrien hadn't wanted to go out and be seen, the tainted son of the infamous Hawk Moth, but he definitely wanted to drown his sorrows away in alcohol and being wild, and surround himself with other people…just not his friends. Not the people who cared, who _knew_ him because he couldn't handle their pity or judgment after finding out who Gabriel Agreste truly was. He didn't want them to see him as the son of the betrayer of Paris.

So, the idea struck, that Chat Noir, the hero, could buy his own club, and the feline could certainly have fun. He could have the adoration instead of the humiliation, and he could still slip away in intoxication. Then there was the sex. The smile dropped a little from his face as he spun easily to retreat in the opposite direction along the railing. The spectator's noises drowned away as his thoughts plagued him.

He'd been taught that the carnal desire was going to be this mind blowing, breathtaking, extraordinary experience, and in the end, when he realized that his Lady was really gone, and he'd finally just…decided to give in…that it was disappointing. It wasn't like it didn't feel great, physically, but it wasn't…something he felt compelled to repeat as often as his current reputation suggested.

The blonde sighed, shaking his head a little as his boots slipped purposely from his perch, landing on the second floor silently, plopping at the nearby table overlooking the dance floor below. Lights flickered brilliantly, making him twitch, his ears flattening a little as music drummed on.

He'd _wanted_ to speak with Marinette after hearing about what happened between her and Nathaniel. As a friend…he felt bad that he'd done what he did to her because the woman didn't deserve it. She was too compassionate and kind hearted to deserve that kind of treatment from a man who was supposed to care about her.

As it was, Adrien had found himself requiring that he bite his tongue on more than one occasion during school because of how melancholy she looked with him. Her eyes looked so exhausted, and he swore, the ginger might have grabbed her too hard on one occasion, but before the blonde could intervene, Nino distracted him. When he looked again, the two were gone.

Chat's tail vibrated under him, and he frowned, his vibrant green eyes narrowing before a bright grin burst over his face. He surged upwards, launching over the barrier without a thought, dropping down to the dance floor, landing with ease in a crouch between a few patrons, prowling on all four with stealth skill.

A few women groaned their appreciation for his antics, and he snorted, but he was focused on one girl in particular. He slid up behind her, tapping her shoulder before spinning with her so she couldn't see him. When the caramel skinned journalist returned her gaze forward he was nose to nose with her, and she let out a shriek.

"Hey there, former Ladyblogger," he growled playfully.

"Chat!" Alya's eyes lit up, and the leather-clad hero gasped when her arms flung around him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He returned the familiar gesture, patting her back gently. "Good to see you when I'm not saving you from an Akuma," he teased.

"Oh, please, I could always handle myself!" Her golden orbs sparkled from behind her dark spectacles, and she tossed her straightened hair back over her shoulder.

"That's true," he nodded slowly. "You were always so fearless," he chuckled, his eyes raking down the shimmering yellow dress she was wearing. It was strapless, and incredibly short. Part of the animal in him riled up, angry, on Nino's behalf, but he cleared his throat, trying to offer a playful comment. "You're looking quite _edible," _he murmured throatily, touching her shoulder in the least sexual way he could despite his tone.

He watched the blush erupt across her pretty face, and she worried her lower lip with her teeth, shimmying his hand off. "Thanks, alley cat, you're looking quite," she blinked several times, whistling, "yummy yourself!"

He cocked an eyebrow, but it was mostly to hide his own sudden scarlet cheeks. He had to clear his throat before he could speak, chuckling. "What brings you here? Decide to be a little rebellious? I'm sure this is the first time you've been to my club."

"O-Oh," she breathed. "Y-Yeah," she laughed softly. "We just thought we'd do something daring." She waved her hand flippantly, and his heart stammered to a stop. We? Shit. He had been so excited to see Alya he'd completely…had a lapse in memory.

"We?" He tried to make the question sound innocuous.

"Yeah, my friend Marinette is here too, I'm sure you remember her too. You saved her life a time or two."

He squinted his eyes before nodding. "Yeah, I remember her. She didn't seem like the type to visit a place like this. You? You're daring. Her?" He shook his head.

Alya snorted. "She's looking to be crazy because, well…" The woman's voice trailed off, and she cringed, making Chat's heart ramp up into overdrive.

"Where is she?" His voice came out a yell, startling the woman, and he winced. "I'd like to say hi to her too!"

"I don't know, some guy in a Chat Noir costume came along and whisked her away. Except his had red outlines on it, and his ears were red too," she commented slowly.

"Oh," he nodded, mentally cursing. Dammit. Not _him_. "Don't even _think_ about leaving without a goodbye kiss when you're ready," he grinned, winking at her. "However, I'm going to go check on Mari!" He leapt away, chortling at her confusion and the obvious fluster his flirting gave the caramel beauty.

Fuckin' Théo. The artist had grown to be a _real_ ladies man in his club for the last year. Normally, he didn't care what people did, but the thought of him with the innocent bluenette made Chat's blood boil. What made the uneasy feeling exponentially worse was tracking the couple to the upper floor near one of the private rooms…and Mari didn't look completely comfortable.

***POV Change***

This had been the _worst_ idea Marinette ever had. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd been thinking, honestly. Okay, so she was thinking about how hot and bothered Adrien and Chat got her, and thought this experience might go something like that, but now, in it, she was just panicked.

His kissing was far too rushed, and she couldn't keep up, his hands groped way too rough without lingering _anywhere_ long enough for her to feel anything, and his breathing was too heavy, sounding like he was already going to cum and they weren't even anywhere near started…she didn't think.

The Chat Noir wannabe had her pressed into the wall, his mouth swiping uneven, aggressive kisses over her bare shoulder where he'd pulled her crimson strap completely down to expose her ivory flesh. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to get her body to respond, but she just felt…uncomfortable, and his hands tried to push her dress up, but before she could determine whether that's something she actually wanted, he shifted away from her body with a jerk.

Mari opened her eyes, her lips parting to ask what the problem was, but he pushed her face away, his mouth returning to her skin on the other side of her throat. However, this time it was languid over her pulse, trailing over the steady beat, immediately drawing electricity through her flesh, making her heart jump several fractions.

The leather clad man's free hand gripped her hip gently, pulling her into his body, and he growled softly against her skin before nibbling slowly down her neck to her collarbone, drawing a line of heat straight to her core, and she gasped, shivering as she licked her suddenly dry lips. _This_ felt good.

"Ch-Chat," she whimpered softly, since she didn't know his name.

He ground his hard arousal against her, and moaned before responding, his voice deep, husky…teasing. "_Princess_."

Her eyes shot open, and _his_ grin was the same as she remembered it amidst the fog of her memory. Princess. That odd intimate nickname he uttered for her on occasion when they saw each other. His bright green orbs piercing into her as her knees suddenly gave out, and his arm snaked around her waist, securing her to his body.

"Ch-Chat!" Her voice was surprised. She was surprised to see him. She hadn't truly expected to run into the feline.

"Mm." He hummed, amused, a sexy, sultry smirk morphing from his goofy grin as his eyes darkened. "If I knew how Princess really felt about me, I might have fucked you years ago," he whispered darkly.

She swallowed her pulse. Oh, God.


End file.
